


Crimson Sky

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Murder Fantasy, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Hux looked at the sky and thought wistfully about homicide.





	Crimson Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "[Proper Name] looked at the sky and thought wistfully about homicide."
> 
> The prompt just screamed Hux to me. Thanks to huxandthehound for doing a quick read through for me.

Hux looked at the sky and thought wistfully about homicide. The binary sunset had turned the sky a rich scarlet, very similar to the color of spilled blood. He wasn't a superstitious man, not like Ren, but he found the macabre sunset to be a good omen.

"For once you aren't daydreaming about my death," Ren murmured from behind him.

"I haven't wished for your death in a long time." Hux leaned back against Ren's solid chest as Ren slid a possessive hand onto his hip. No, he didn't want Ren dead any longer, this new arrangement worked just fine. "But I _would_ love to stab the scavenger between the ribs with this."

Hux slid his monomolecular-blade dagger out of his sleeve and held it up, admiring it in the crimson glow of the setting suns.

Ren squeezed Hux's hip in warning, digging his fingers in just short of painful. There would be bruises later, but Hux was used to wearing Ren's marks. Unlike before, most of them were now obtained in enjoyable pursuits. "Rey is mine."

Hux ruthlessly suppressed the flair of irritation he always experienced when Ren spoke so possessively of the girl. She was Ren's weak spot, but Hux was tired of fighting that argument. It never got them anywhere. "Very well." He re-sheathed his blade and turned so that he could see Ren's face. "I'll take just as much pleasure from the traitor's blood on my blade."

Ren kissed him, a hard bruising kiss. "Your irritation is misplaced. I'll kill Rey, because she's the last of the Jedi. It's my destiny. Nothing more."

Hux doubted that. Ren had been obsessed with the girl for far too long. He slid his hand into Ren's hair and roughly pulled him down into another kiss. "If she kills you I won't mourn."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Ren said. He gave Hux a long, assessing look that meant he was reading the Force. He shook his head and brushed a gentler kiss to Hux's forehead. "It's why you deserve to stand at my side, not her."

"The Supreme Leader is wise," Hux said. And this time when he said it, he wasn't even being sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
